


bird boy

by cirque



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Friendships, Superheroes, Unlikely Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirque/pseuds/cirque
Summary: "This crowd-control business isn’t my department.”“What about sealing the time rift?”“Not my department either.”“So you’re a glorified puppy?”“Says the vampire.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	bird boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitedandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/gifts).



The first time it happens it is, improbably, in Dnepropetrovsk, Ukraine. Some scientist at the University has cut a hole through time, and disgruntled Roman soldiers are marching through it, waving their swords at man and vehicle alike. Gratian is there to watch, obviously; the Archaeologist and his side-kick are running cleanup. 

Gray pays them very little attention--they’re there to ruin his fun, after all. He’s focusing on the centurion commanding his men to attack a garbage disposal truck, and so he doesn’t notice when Jimmy approaches him. He’s sitting on top of the Church, and the roof ledge isn’t really big enough for two.

“You could be a little less conspicuous,” he says, and Gray turns.

“What?” He’s graceless when he’s surprised.

Jimmy doesn’t miss a beat. “Y’know, hanging out here, watching over the proceedings like a vampire.”

Gray looks down at his suit. It was black and silver, with chrome hemming. He was proud of it, and it wasn’t at all vampire-like, not even a bit. He frowned. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be saving the day?”

Jimmy, who Gray had only seen in passing before today, waved a lazy hand. “Arch is on it. This crowd-control business isn’t my department.” 

“What about sealing the time rift?”

“Not my department either.”

“So you’re a glorified puppy?”

“Says the vampire.”

Gray growls. He has metal flowing through his veins. He could punch the lights out of Jimmy the freakin’ Sparrow and he wouldn’t even know what hit him. Literally. Still, all he does is growls, and tries to refocus on the mess unfolding in the town square beneath them. 

The Arch has most of the Romans in formation, though they keep prodding at him with sharp spears. Gray wonders why he doesn’t seem injured by the points, but then he sees it: the glint of light on his now-obviously-new suit. Kevlar plated. Of course. Only the best for the golden boy.

“Is it ‘cause you’re scared of messing in history?”

“What?”

“It is, isn’t it? You didn’t cause this mess, but you get something out of watching it play out.”

“I’m here for the show,” Gray says, “Down in front.”

“All right,  _ vampire. _ ”

“Fuck off, Sparrow.” Gray shoves him, hard, and he overbalances, off the edge of the roof and drops down to the square below. Gray grunts, pleased.

It’s maybe fifty feet. Halfway down Jimmy unfurls his golden wings and comes fluttering up in front of him, arms crossed. “You’re not very good at this, are you?”

“We’re enemies bird-boy.”

“You and Arch are enemies. I’m practically a bystander.”

“So--what?--you’re just offering friendly advice?”

The Sparrow grins, showing pearly teeth. “Something like that.”


End file.
